With continuous development of network technologies, the Internet provides more and more services for users, for example, Internet-based virtual payment, web browsing or network game currency payment, and the like. In general, a user certifies a service firstly to obtain an account and password corresponding to this service, and then the user may log in to or manage this service using this account and password.
At present, a service operating method is available According to the method, a user inputs an account and password corresponding to a service to an operating terminal firstly, and then logs in to the service in cases where the account and password are correct; subsequently, the user may perform corresponding operations to the service upon logging in to the service, for example, virtual currency payment, shopping with funds in e-bank, modification of personal data and confidential information, and the like.
During the implementation of the embodiments of the present disclosure, the inventors find that the related art has at least the following problems: Once logging in to a service correctly, a user may perform any operation to the service; however, during the process of logging in to the service, it is likely for an unauthorized user to steal the account and password of the service and execute some unauthorized operations by using the stolen account and password, for example, shopping with the virtual currency corresponding to this account, and the like. Therefore, the network virtual property of an authorized user is likely subject to an unauthorized operation in the existing service operating method.